Not A Kid Anymore
by Possibilities94
Summary: LoganxRouge older Rouge meets Logan in a club. A bit OOC, but hey, it's the alcohol! Lemony times ensue! Rated M for language, drinking, and later smut. Only going to be like three chapters or close to it.


**A/N:Logan meets a sexy lady in a club. Post X-3. Older!Marie who is lacking powers. Slight AU where Logan did NOT see Rogue on her way out of the school in X-3. Not exactly a oneshot, but definetly short. More chapters to come!**

!

Logan pounded back yet another shot of whiskey. He couldn't remember the number of drinks he had. Hell in about another hour he'd be surprised if he remembered his own name.

Luckily for him, super human healing meant no hangovers.

He looked over at the Ororo, who was in a booth next to a few happily drunk businessmen. His employer, for Logan was now the school's muscle for for hire, was getting a few future investors so drunk that Logan wouldn't be surprised if they all signed over their fortunes to the weather controlling mutant. She was in no danger tonight; all of these men were regular humans, and all in their 50s. Logan was just here in case one got too handsy. Nothing Storm couldn't handle herself.

"Fuck it" he thought. "Might as well let loose for once in my life."

"Hey Bub," Logan called to the bartender as he slapped a 50 on the bar. " Just give me the whole bottle of Jameson and keep the change."

"Yes sir," said the bartender quickly pocketing the money and handing over the bottle.

Logan took a swig and tried to figure out why he got corralled into going to this stupid club in the first place. It's not like any of the other teachers couldn't have gone. He usually hated crowds and the music was a bit too young for his taste.

Goddamn Logan you're getting old, he thought as he chugged some more whiskey.

"You bettah slow down stranja," came a sultry voice on his left. " You gonna end up with a killah headache tomorrow mornin'."

Logan turned just in time to see a dazzling brunette slide onto the barstool next to him. Her green eyes pierced him in a way that was highly inappropriate for a former student to look at a teacher.

"Never really was much for school anyway." Logan thought as his eyes raked over her body. Long waves of dark brown hair hung loose around her shoulders. Her makeup was sultry, dark browns and blacks that made him want to get lost in her eyes. She was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes exactly. It hugged her backside and was a loose shirt style on the top with sleeves that just hit the crook of her arm. A pair of strappy black heels completed her look. One of those said heels was currently rubbing against the inside of his pant leg.

Oh hell.

He was going to need more booze.

"Rogue," he said firmly with a nod in her direction, gulping down the whiskey quickly so he had sometime to think of how to handle her. "Uhm...how are yah kid?"

"Alot bettah now," she smiled mischievously at him. "And I'm not really a kid any more Logan."

'No you definitely aren't,' he thought to himself.

Instead he continued, "Where've you been? I...we were worried about you when you didn't come back to the school after we defeated Magneto."

"Here and there," Rogue shrugged nonchalantly and stole the bottle out of his hand. "Didn't want to go back to Mutant High after Ice-prick cheated on me."

Her eyes took on a hard glint as she took a swig of the bottle. A swig that was a little too long for Logan's protective taste.

"Hey now that's enough for you," he said snatching the bottle back. "You aren't even of age yet!"

"Actually I turned 21 this spring," Rogue snapped. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

"Not with me you haven't darlin'," Logan winked.

Where the hell did that come from? Must be the whiskey talking.

Blushing at the innuendo, Rogue chose to ignore the challenge. "What about you? Heard you were working for the school now. Never really pictured you as the teacher type."

"Nope just the underpaid bodyguard and disciplinarian," Logan sighed. "Someone's gotta keep the idiots in line."

"Like that's worked before," Rogue rolled her eyes.

Logan narrowed his eyes at her. "Meaning what exactly?"

"You've always had a soft spot for that school, Logan. You're not as hard to figure out as you think you are."

"You're one to talk!"

"Meaning what exactly?" Rogue asked throwing his words back at him.

"Meaning you show up after 5 years dressed like that," he motioned to the attractive young woman in front of him in a flustered sort of way. " like nothing happened. Like you never left." He looked her over for a moment. " why aren't you wearing layers upon layers? Decide suddenly that you're going to embrace your 'other side'?"

Rogue's eyes glared at him. "I don't have powers anymore Logan."

"What?"

"You heard me," she said half-icily and half...something else. "I took the cure."

"No way," he shook his head, dumbfounded.

Rogue smiled at him with that mischievous gleam in her eyes again. She leaned forward so their chests were almost touching then whispered in his ear, "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

With that she had the bottle and was moving her way onto the dance floor, swaying her hips as she walked.

Oh hot damn, thought Logan. This is going to be fun.

Placing his now mostly empty bottle on the bar, he followed her onto the dance floor.

**A/N: More chapters to come! Shouldn't be too long no more than two more chapters. Sexy times to come!**


End file.
